Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a simplified binary arithmetic coding engine for probability interval partitioning in video coding.
Description of the Related Art
Video compression, i.e., video coding, is an essential enabler for digital video products as it enables the storage and transmission of digital video. In general, video compression techniques apply prediction, transformation, quantization, and entropy coding to sequential blocks of pixels in a video sequence to compress, i.e., encode, the video sequence. Video decompression techniques generally perform the inverse of these operations in reverse order to decompress, i.e., decode, a compressed video sequence.
Entropy coding is a known bottleneck in a video encoder/decoder. Since future video coding standards may support much higher video resolutions and frame rates than current standards, there is a need to increase concurrency in entropy coding to achieve higher throughput. As a result, there has been considerable research into improving the parallelism of the entropy coding engine. However, parallelism may require replication of various modules which results in increased hardware area cost. It is important to simplify the replicated modules to keep the area cost low.